narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoshi
( WORK IN PROCESS ) An attack had happened in a few villages many years ago, an event so large, but was not quite as large as when the Kyuubi had attacked. Kyoshi unfortunately was one of the victims of many many children that were taken, taken far away to a laboratory that was only used for scientific experiments, an experiment to create multiple replicas of the tailed beasts, but many had failed, tattoos marked on the children to know who was who and what number they were, if they had survived and how they were, nobody exactly knew who was the leader of all of this, the experiment had went wrong, incredibly wrong, instead of what they had originally wanted, a miniature version of the tailed beasts, they had a human who was left there with traits of the animal they had tried to recreate, Kyoshi for instance; was combined with what they wanted "The Two Tailed Cat" So she had left over traits of a cat, or what they would want to call her now, a "beast", she had a messed up tail and two cat-like ears on the top of her head, which were the color of her natural hair, her and a few being the only surviving experiments, they had unfortunately tortured them and put them through many many things, once the Laboratory was found out and invaded, many had began doing attacks and killing the experiments, stealing some of them as well, to have for their own power, Kyoshi shocked and afraid for her life, she was only a little girl at the time, she had made the decision to fight for her life, having these new strange powers now. She wanted to use them to live, she wanted to survive. But being too scared, the female had tucked herself away under the bedding in her room, having blankets around her and trying to diguise herself, after a short while, the attack had stopped, very few survived, many injured, As time went by; the labaratory was then rebuilt, they had noticed Kyoshi's traits and how she was, they had wanted to experiment on her more, thinking she had some type of potential, many were in fact scared of what power she might've had, but Kyoshi was so resistant to listen to their commands, no matter how much torture she had been put through, she had strong spirit. One Lab worker even insisted that the experiment was a failure, and they had wanted to terminate her immediately, Kyoshi overhearing that; she knew it was the end for her, she had to fight, no matter what, when she was in her cell, two lab workers had approached the door as they were trying to find the keys to open the room, Kyoshi was hidden behind the door.. once they were confused as to where she was, Kyoshi had then jumped at one of the workers, the other one screaming as they had a gun-type like weapon in their hands, as they began to shoot it off; they had accidentally shot the worker that Kyoshi was attacking, as she turned her head, she stared into the face of the other who was obviously in fear, as he went to go aim the gun at her, she had quickly lunged at him, tearing at his face with her nails that had grown, once escaping the cell.. she had began to look around, seeing that it was a dangerous environment that she was going to have a hard time of living, some others obviously hearing the screaming, they had went to go examined what was going on. Without thinking, Kyoshi had then dashed down a long hallway, approaching two lab workers who had stood in her path and holding guns, Kyoshi had then took the chance to dash through them with her speed, she obviously wasn't that strong, being a little child. Once she had made her way through the workers, she had began dashing through hallways, turning left, turning right, her adrenaline was kicking in, she had seen a window with bars on it, the girl had quickly approached it as she had her hands on the bars, shaking and screaming, she was panicking so much, she had then a slight idea, she had backed herself up, lab workers had finally caught with her; they then let out a loud scream. "Get the stupid cat! It's escaped! We must terminate it at once, or else!" once Kyoshi had heard that, her idea was gone, but she had no choice, it was all or nothing, once they had brought up their guns, the female had then began to dashing towards the wall. "WHAM!" "SHHLLLL!" They all heard, guns were going off, but it was too late, there had been a hole in the wall now, the female had launched herself through the brick wall, using all of her strength to possibly do that, the female was then knocked out by the impact, the labaratory had been high up, but Kyoshi didn't know that, the knocked out female had went flying out of the building and hitting tree branches onto the way down, and making her way into a bush. A few hours had went by, the female had woken in a small crater that was created from the impact, a villager was nearby as they were trying to wake the small female up, in a panic she had then tried to back away quickly, but was much very injured to do so. She began to look around as well, she was shaking so much, she couldn't speak. "Are.. Are you okay?" The villager had confronted her, they had placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder, Kyoshi was still terrified for her life, swatting away the person's hand, thinking she would hurt them, but ... she didn't? She had then looked at her hands, and her nails were short, she then felt the top of her head, there was nothing there, What.. What had happened to her? She thought. The villager had then scooped the girl up and held her tightly, The stranger had the appearance of an older lady, maybe in her mid-70's, telling her everything would've been okay, They were constantly asking where her parents were, but Kyoshi was so traumatized, she couldn't speak at all, the villager who had picked her up then began to walk away, taking her to a village.. She didn't recognize it at all, Where was she..? The Village Hidden In The Leaves. The Village Hidden In The Leaves? She repeated to herself in her head. "I'm sure many will take care of you here..I'll rescue you.." The Villager had said. Kyoshi had lost the ability to speak, so it was very hard for her to tell her what she had wanted, but.. She honestly didn't know what she wanted, She didn't know where her home was, she barely remembered anything due to all of the abuse she had went through, now growing up over the years, she had lived with the elder who had rescued her and taken her in, her name was Hitomi, Kyoshi was finally taken out of that shock and was raised like how a proper child should've been raised, until Hitomi had finally passed away due to old age, it had brought Kyoshi back into a deep depression, but she promised herself she wouldn't let herself live like that, and she promises that she would be the strongest kunoichi, to get revenge on all those lives who were ruined on that day.. Growing as an independant child, she had learned her street-smarts. Getting in activities such as stealing for her food or breaking into abandoned homes for shelter or even pitpocketing others. She had the idea of entering herself into the acadamy for knowledge on fighting to streghten herself up or even possibly learning how to control these unwanted powers she was cursed with. She was nervous though to let anyone know of what happened to her due to being shunned, so she oftenly wore a cap to control the things that would appear on her head unwantingly. Who knew what triggered them to appear or any other thing that would develop on her. During her time in the Academy, Kyoshi proved to have no talent for ninjutsu and genjutsu, along the same as Rock-Lee, she used to be taunted and constantly told to drop out, that she would never be a good enough Kunoichi due to not having all of what a basic kunoichi had. but she promised them that she would be the best out there, without using any jutsu's, thus learning Taijutsu.. She unknowlingly had a mass amount of chakra inside of her, but not knowing how to control it.. but it always seemed to come out in the best of the situations. Category:DRAFT